


3

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: "Take my jacket, it's cold outside." drarry?A/n: Not beta'd.Warning: N/a





	3

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Take my jacket, it's cold outside." drarry?
> 
> A/n: Not beta'd.
> 
> Warning: N/a

wanted to go back inside where it was warm and comfortable but here he was standing beside Harry and looking at the first snow of the season. He didn't a bloody care about the snow but Harry did.

And that was more than reason enough for him to be out there.

Harry had his tongue out, catching snow flakes, his cheeks flushed happily and with the cold. Draco watched him in mild amusement, rubbing his arms over his heavy coat, burying his nose behind his scarf.

"Draco," Harry looked at him after only a moment longer and stripped his coat off, laying it over Draco's shoulders, " **take my jacket, it's cold outside**." He had it off before Draco could say anything and over his shoulders before he could protest.

Draco didn't think it really helped any and now Harry was standing next to him in a short sleeve shirt, "Potter," he said with a head shake and edged closer, "you're going to catch cold."

"Impossible," Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek making Draco shiver when the cool skin of his exposed cheek brushed against Draco's. "You're nice and warm, Draco."

"I'm properly covered." He answered with an eye roll, letting Harry nuzzle him close. "Are you almost done?"

"It's the first snow, Draco!"

"I'm aware," he tucked himself against Harry's chest, shutting his eyes, "I'd much rather enjoy it inside with a hot tea and a window between me and the elements."

"Of course you would," Harry rolled his eyes, holding Draco close, "come on then, love," he walked them back towards their house, keeping his freezing Draco as close as he could.

"I need a fire and heated blankets, promptly."

Harry snorted, pulling the door open, "of course you do."

"I do," he huffed, "you're trying to kill me being out here like that." Harry pressed his lips to Draco's temple once they were inside, stripping him of his stocking cap. Watching as his hair stood on end when he pulled it off and quickly reached out to pat it down. "I hate the cold." The blonde whined kicking his boots off and then he threw his and Harry's coats on the floor and went running with his fluffy wool socks, hallway up his calves, padding against the wood floor and into the living room. Harry hadn't even finished patting his hair back down.

He heard Draco  _accio_ the blankets to himself, and the muttered fire starting spell while he picked up the coats off the ground. He had just hung them when he heard Draco whine his name, "I know, I know."

"Hurry up!" Harry looked in to find Draco laying back against the arm of the couch and holding open the blankets his hair still static and standing on end, "come warm me up?"

Harry smiled to himself, stepping out of his shoes, "I'm coming."


End file.
